


Stop Counting The Stars

by speckledivory



Series: gross fluff one-shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Marco Bott, Poetry, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledivory/pseuds/speckledivory
Summary: Theres an endless amount, just like the things I love about you.





	

the first week with Jean was,  
cute.  
cute and lame and sappy.  
the first week with Jean was filled with hand holding and not-so-sneaky glances (only to be caught and turn away at the last second) and stolen kisses.  
it was full of stereotypical romantic junk but neither of us cared because it was us.  
just us.  
like we were the only people left of this godforsaken planet and each kiss was a dying breath to hold onto,  
because we know.  
we know that if it were to come to that, thats exactly how it would feel.  
and thats ok.  
because our love is everlasting,  
never ending,  
its like the vast galaxies, stretching out for so many millenniums astrologists just decided to stop trying to count them and leave it at infinite.  
i relate it to space because i like to think of his loving qualities,  
as if they were stars.  
Jean has a blasphemous amount of beautiful and lovely qualities that i have decided to stop trying to count them like astrologists stopped counting stars and galaxies.  
the amount,  
is simply,  
infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> -elliot


End file.
